The Perinatal Research Society meets annually in September and is comprised of Basic Scientists, Pediatricians and Obstetricians in equal numbers for a total membership of about 120. An intensive two and one-half day program involving talks by outstanding scientists and extensive discussion highlights the meeting. Twenty promising young investigators divided among each of the three disciplines are united each year to participate in the meeting and a portion of their travel support defrayed to facilitate their attendance. The objectives of the Society are two-fold: 1. to encourage communication and even collaboration between young investigators and more senior ones, 2. to provide active and productive interchange between scientists of different disciplines who share a common research interest in the perinatal period.